The present invention relates to a door hinge for storage units or enclosures such as cabinets or sheds. More particularly, the invention pertains to multiple component hinges made of plastic.
It is generally known to provide for a hinge assembly for outdoor and indoor storage enclosures such as cabinets, sheds, and the like. These storage enclosures can be found in residences as well as commercial establishments. Such hinge assemblies for storage enclosures are typically attached to a frame or wall are configured to allow open and closure (vertically, horizontally, etc.) of a door, panel, or the like. Materials used for these storage units and for doors include wood, metal, plastic, etc. When plastic is used, metal hardware is typically used for the doors. Other known hinge assemblies can include a post and socket attachment.
However, such known hinge assemblies have several disadvantages including an inability to allow the door to fully open (e.g., door pivots to a position that is flush or approximately flush with adjacent walls. Also, such known hinge assemblies typically have multiple component pieces and are complex to manufacture and assemble. Further, a post and socket attachment may limit the door attachment to the top and bottom of the doors, which may cause flexing of an edge of the hinge assembly near the center of the door. This flexing may cause an uneven hinge gap and allow weather (e.g., moisture, air flow, etc.) to enter the storage unit. Additionally, metal hardware expands and contracts at different rates (during temperature changes) than the plastic storage enclosures that it is attached to. Also, such metal hardware may corrode over time, which is unsightly and can cause the hardware to fail. Further, known hinge assemblies are difficult, if not impossible to disassemble to allow removal of the door, panel, or to allow repair, reconfiguration, and the like of the storage enclosure.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a hinge assembly that includes a pair of pivot mounts that capture a base plate and that may be assembled easily with parts that are few in number and easy to manufacture. To provide an inexpensive, reliable, and widely adaptable hinge assembly that avoids the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art.
A primary feature of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive, easy-to-manufacture and aesthetically-pleasing hinge assembly that overcomes the above-noted disadvantages.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a hinge assembly that includes a pair of pivot mounts that capture a base plate and that may be assembled easily and with parts that are few in number and easy to manufacture.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a hinge assembly that provides a non-corrosive hinge that requires a minimum amount of maintenance.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a hinge assembly that has a reduced number of component pieces.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a hinge assembly that is less complex to manufacture (e.g., mold, assemble, etc.).
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a hinge assembly that allows the door to pivot to a fully open position.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a hinge assembly that provides multiple point fastening that reduces door flexing along the hinge line and maintains a constant hinge gap for the entire door length.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a hinge assembly that allows the door to pivot about 180 degrees or pivot more than 180 degrees.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a hinge made of plastic that will support a storage enclosure door along its length, that is corrosion resistant, that expands and contracts with a plastic storage enclosure, and that provides a sight appealing constant width hinge gap along the door length and a hinge edge resistant to flexing.
How these and other advantages and features of the present invention are accomplished (individually, collectively, or in various subcombinations) will be described in the following detailed description of the preferred and other exemplary embodiments, taken in conjunction with the FIGURES. Generally, however, they are accomplished in a hinge assembly which comprises a pair of pivot mounts and a base. The pivot mounts include a male/female interface configured to capture a ring on the base. The interface may include a pair of prongs in one pivot mount that engage a pair of slots in the other pivot mount. Preferably, the interface is positioned in line with an outside surface of the door and the hinge assembly edge. One or more bearing surfaces on the base and the pivot mounts engage to provide rotation.
These and other advantages and features of the present invention may also be accomplished in a hinge assembly for storage units that includes a base, a lower pivot mount, and a upper pivot mount. The base includes a ring with an inside surface which rides around a bearing surface on the lower pivot mount to allow the door to rotate or swing. The lower pivot mount also includes through-slots used for base assembly retention. The upper pivot mount includes protruding prongs that engage the through-slots of the lower pivot mount. The prongs also wedge under a matching surface of the lower pivot mount when the two pivot mounts are pivoted together. The lower pivot mount also includes a protruding ramped lug is on the top base surface. The upper pivot mount includes a slot on the bottom base surface that engages the ramped lug on the lower pivot mount to provide resistance to lateral pivot movement for disassembly.
These and other advantages and features of the present invention may also be accomplished in a hinge assembly for storage units such as cabinets or sheds. The hinge assembly includes a base, a lower pivot mount, and a upper pivot mount. The base is coupled to a door of a storage enclosure. The lower and upper pivot mounts are coupled to a door frame or jamb. The lower pivot mount includes one or more slot. The upper pivot mount includes one or more prongs configured to engage the slots of the lower pivot mount. The pivot mounts rotate about a pivot axis, wherein the pivot axis is configured to allow approximately 180xc2x0 of rotation.
The present invention further relates to various features and combinations of features shown and described in the disclosed embodiments. Other ways in which the objects and features of the disclosed embodiments are accomplished will be described in the following specification or will become apparent to those skilled in the art after they have read this specification. Such other ways are deemed to fall within the scope of the disclosed embodiments if they fall within the scope of the claims which follow.